Spotty Patterns By A Deep Blue Sea
by binaryShenanigans
Summary: A quick drabble delving into Xephos' rad bromance feelings for resident moeblob sexy little otter, Knight Peculier, during the beginning of Shadow of Israphel Episode 15: Battle of the Breach. For real yo no homo.


"Lewis!"

The spaceman's attention was torn from the many creaking black legs of spiders and the gleefully oblivious snorts of pigs to the figure atop the half-broken tower of cobblestone and dirt.

"It's Old Peculier!" Honeydew found a new bounce in his step upon seeing their old companion. "Or rather, I guess he's Knight Peculier now…? What do you suppose he's doing up there?"

Before Xephos had any time to speak, muffled, pained groans lifted from the tower. His throat tightened in emotion for his friend as he announced, ever the leader, "Something's not right."

Honeydew tried calling for the old man. "Peculier! Are you alright?" He was only answered with the occasional pathetic drone or groan.

—-

"Why's he making zombie noises?" Honeydew paled slowly, starting to frown once more in remembrance of Granny. "I don't like it."

Patting his companion's shoulder, Xephos turned his eyes to the old man on the tower. "Well, we've got to get up there and find out what's happened to him. It's no use staying down here." Effortlessly swatting a spider away with Reverend John's golden blade, he stepped forth, biting his lip, as one phrase repeated in is mind over and over again for old Peculier,_'Please be safe'_.

—-

Xephos found it so strange, his newfound strength propelling him forward against the long line of undead faceless men before him - the thought of reaching Peculier and helping him made it all the easier to pick the zombies off. He heard and thought nothing but the good fight until all of them were gone, and when they were, only then did he notice that Honeydew had been trying to get his attention for a good minute or so.

"Lewis, are you alright?" He tapped his axe against a nearby block of cobblestone. "I don't need you going all braindead and zombie on me, too. You didn't leave any of them for me, either! What's with that?"

Now breathless, Xephos could only blink as he emerged from the trance and utter a little "Sorry," before moving on, "Must've got caught up in the moment."

—-

"So you figure we just need to dig up?" The dwarf's nose wrinkled up at his companion's plan.

"Well, of course. We're not going to get up to the top any other way," droned Xephos as he began to work at the dirt block above him. "Be prepared for a fight if he's turned, yeah?"

Feeling the regular Xephos returning, Honeydew gave an emphatic nod before turning to the cobblestone above his head.

—-

It was a sudden, sickening fall for old Peculier. One second, he was hunched over, clutching around his wounded leg, and the next, there was nothing beneath him but the clean afternoon air.

"Whoops!" cried Honeydew, looking up and seeing the knight begin to plummet - but Xephos was far too quick to allow that to happen. Thoughtlessly shoving the dwarf to the side, he sidestepped and, arms held out, caught the groaning old man before any more harm could be done to him.

"Wha—," Peculier looked around him, catching sight of Honeydew's sheepish smile, the half-standing tower, and lastly turning up to face the unknown hero who caught him, "What—," he sputtered, his poor old heart pounding a bit too fast and hard for comfort.

The dwarf scratched his beard, laughing uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah! We got you, old friend. That wasn't exactly how I'd expected it to happen, but you're saved either way!" All shame left his face as it was now painted with a determined grin. "Now we can go find Israphel, now that we're all back together again!"

Xephos snorted and rolled his eyes in nothing but admiration of his friend, gently setting old Peculier back on his feet. When the old man grunted, his leg sharply protesting the reapplication of pressure to it, Xephos found himself again thoughtlessly jumping to his old friend's aid. "You alright there?" he asked through gritted teeth, reaching out to hold Peculier up if he needed it.

The knight nodded, slowly regaining his normal composure in the face of the dull pain buzzing in his leg. "I'm fine, you needn't worry about me. There are much more pressing matters ahead of us, heroes!" He was up and at'em once more, old knight Peculier, and led the way out of the narrow, half-broken tower, albeit with a very clear limp. "But I must thank both of you," he said, turning back to face Honeydew and Xephos, his face glowing with a sense of pride and companionship, "Part of me feared you would not come for me."

Honeydew nodded, and Xephos could only sputter a distressed, embarrassed "Y-you're welcome," as he tugged uncomfortably at his red shirt.

As they walked on, the spaceman really started to look at his remaining companions, his stomach fluttering from the pure emotion of the tower rescue he had just been through. It occurred to him that if he had Honeydew by his side as a friend and a fighter, and if he had Peculier to protect (as much as he appreciated the old knight's new talents), he figured, grinning widely at the ground, that this journey, however perilous, was going to be an absolute delight.


End file.
